THE FOURTH AVENUE CAFE
by Kaiba Shirou
Summary: Ya era hora de que apareciera por aquí xD... unico capitulo! FIC YURI MAI X SERENITY O.o ejem... es un regalo para vampire2004 Atencion: momento historico... pensé que nunca publicaria uno de este genero...


****

**Antes de empezar... este es un regalo para vampire2004 por su cumple... FELICIDADES LOCO! QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!**

**Me caes super bien aunque tengamos nuestras diferencias xD... como que tu dices que Yami es un maricon... y yo te digo que Tea es una puta barata... estamos a mano! xD esas pequeñas diferencias hacen buena una amistad... o al menos de las que me gustan xD donde nomas nos estamos jodiendo la existencia el uno al otro xD... ejem... Bueno ya! AL FIC!**

**THE FOURTH AVENUE CAFÉ--------**

**Por: Kaiba Shirou  
  
IMPORTANTE!!!!!  
  
G= Yuri /angst-romance  
  
P= Mai x Serenity (yuri como te gustan! )  
  
Flash Back = recuerdos  
  
O000O000O000O000O000O000OO - SALTOS DE ESCENA**

-"Qué se le ofrece señorita?"-  
  
-"Otra taza de café por favor..."-  
  
La mesera la miró un tanto extrañada por unos segundos pero al fin y al cabo se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el pedido. Esa era la 4° taza de café que ordenaba en apenas 15 minutos que llevaba en aquel lugar. Solamente así se podía mantener despierta. Y es que después de lo que pasó ayer... bueno simplemente no pudo dormir.  
  
Suspiró y observo a su alrededor. -"El café de la cuarta avenida..."- susurró... si bien, no era un lugar muy sencillo tampoco muy lujoso. Era realmente grande y había bastantes mesas esparcidas por todo el lugar.  
  
Se encontraba sentada al lado de una gran ventana. Claramente se podía observar hacia fuera. Gente que llevaba mucha prisa, estudiantes que salían de la escuela, personas que salían a comer de sus trabajos... Desvió la mirada de la ventana y la enfocó al mantel de la mesa.... como si fuera algo muy interesante.  
  
Agachó la cabeza... sus rubios cabellos caían a cada lado de su cara. Apoyó sus codos sobré la mesa y acuno sus rostro con sus manos. Entonces su mente se perdió por unos instantes. Cerró los ojos y finalmente comenzó a recordar...  
  
FLASH BACK O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O  
  
-"No... ya no siento nada por tu hermano"- Mai susurró apenas audiblemente. Se acercó a pocos pasos de distancia de la chica pelirroja.  
  
-"Pero... por que? ayer todavía te veía muy entusiasmada con Joey... pasó algo malo?"- Serenity la observaba con ojos llenos de preocupación. Mai no podía sostener mas aquella mirada. Desvió sus ojos hacia el suelo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.  
  
-"Si... pasó algo malo. Me di cuenta que soy una estúpida"-  
  
-"Eh? No te entiendo"- La pelirroja ahora la miró con un dejo de confusión.  
  
-"Me di cuenta... que en realidad estoy enamorada de otra persona."- La rubia no dejaba de mirar al suelo. No quería encontrarse con la mirada de ella... simplemente no quería. No lo soportaría. Si eso pasaba estaba segura que saldría corriendo en ese mismo instante, y eso era algo que no quería. No ahora...  
  
-"Y quien es esa persona? Digo, si se puede saber..."-

El corazón de Mai dió un vuelco... estaría preparada para decircelo en ese momento...? Sentía que no, pero mas sin embargo quería...  
  
-"En realidad quieres saber?"-  
  
-"Si..."-  
  
-"bien pues ella es...."- Mai hizo una pausa y reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo, al fin se armó de valor para ver a los ojos a Serenity y continuó... –"Tu eres esa persona..."- Soltó al fin.  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK O000O000O000O00O000O0000O000O0O000O000O0O0O0O0000O000O0  
  
Mai ya no quiso recordar mas...  
  
Dolía.  
  
Sabía que los siguientes recuerdos eran de rechazo. Por que Serenity estaba enamorada de otra persona. ¿quién lo creería...? Serenity estaba enamorada de Joey Wheeler. Su propio hermano.  
  
Abrió los ojos justo cuando la mesera se acercó con el café. Desprendía un olor exquisito... lo tomó entre sus manos y sopló un poco para después bebérselo de una. Como si de cerveza se tratase.  
  
Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y se marchó de aquel lugar.  
  
Caminaba por la banqueta con pasos cortos y lentos. Parecía que llevaba cargando un árbol sobre su espalda... Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Ya no mostraban el brillo de antes... se sentía un muerto en vida. Llevaba la vista gacha, fija en el piso, cuando de repente sintió a alguien que le tomaba la mano. Volteó hacia atrás y era ella . Serenity Wheeler.  
  
-"Podemos hablar...?"-  
  
O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O000O  
  
Ahora estaban en el parque de ciudad Domino, sentadas frente a una fuente que poseía forma de una imponente ballena. Ambas sobre una banca de color blanco.  
  
Los árboles a su alrededor proporcionaban un ambiente fresco, un viento delicado que rozaba sus cuerpos y hacía que sus cabellos se movieran al compás de éste. El pasto y las flores que le daban un aspecto agradable al lugar... hacían perfecta combinación con los pájaros que eventualmente cantaban...  
  
-"Solo quería pedirte perdón..."- Mai solo permaneció en silencio escuchando lo que la pelirroja le decía. –"Perdón por decírtelo todo así..."- suspiró y continuó. –"Que mas me hubiera gustado que corresponderte..."-  
  
Mai no quiso escuchar nada mas. Se paró de una de su asiento y se puso frente a Serenity. Con la mano derecha tomó la barbilla de la pelirroja y después se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de esta.  
  
-"No tienes por que pedir perdón mi querida Serenity... yo se bien que en el corazón no se manda..."- en el corazón no se manda.... Donde había escuchado eso? No es que importara ahora...  
  
Al diablo con todo... con todos... La rubia ya no soportaría mas. Si no podía tener el corazón de aquella pelirroja al menos... al menos podría robarle un beso...  
  
Como hipnotizada, Mai se acercó mas al rostro de la chica de ojos miel oscuro... cada vez acortando mas la distancia, sintiendo cada vez mas cerca la respiración de la chica... al fin terminó con aquel espacio que separaba sus rostros, fundiendo sus labios en un beso... un beso que al principio si bien, era lento... suave... pausado y que poco a poco iba tomando velocidad y con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía un tanto apasionado.  
  
¿Por qué Serenity no se resistía? ¿Por qué correspondía aquel beso...? Bueno eso no era importante ahora... Tal vez... tenía alguna oportunidad con ella...  
  
FIN o.o

**Ejem... se podría decir que es otra versión del de "mis verdaderos sentimientos" pero en yuri xD creo que me quedó bien chafa.... Y pues creerían que lo terminé en media hora? xD seh... por eso está tan corto y falto de imaginación o.ó... pero que le vamos a hacer? El yuri no se me da bien =P No sean malos y dejen al menos un review... diciendome que apesta... lo que sea es bueno xD acepto de todo... soy tolerante... ....  
  
Kaiba Shirou**


End file.
